Some Jerk with a Camera (show)
Some Jerk with a Camera is an internet series created by Some Jerk with a Camera where he reviews attractions from theme parks, primarily those of Disneyland. The series was picked up by TGWTG.com in October 2014. The series was also shown on That Fellow in the Coat. Episodes *TGWTG Trailer (October 17th, 2014) *The Country Bears (October 24th, 2014) *10 Years of Disney California Adventure (October 31st, 2014) *Star Tours Teaser (November 4th, 2014) *Star Tours (1987-2010) (November 7th, 2014) *Top 11 Florida Attractions Not in California (November 14th, 2014) *Captain EO Teaser (November 18th, 2014) *Captain EO (November 21st, 2014) *Halloween Time in Disneyland (November 28th, 2014) *Holiday Special Teaser (December 3rd, 2014) *It's a Small World Holiday (December 5th, 2014) *It's a Small World Holiday Part 2 (December 12th, 2014) *It's a Small World Holiday Part 3 (December 19th, 2014) *Season Two Teaser (December 22nd, 2014) *The Interview starring James Franko and Seth Rogann (December 23rd, 2014) *Star Tours: The Adventures Continue (December 26th, 2014) *30 Years of EPCOT Teaser (December 30th, 2014) *30 Years of EPCOT - Concept and Opening (January 2nd, 2015) *30 Years of EPCOT - The 1980s (January 9th, 2015) *30 Years of EPCOT - The 1990s and 2000s (January 16th, 2015) *ABC Goes to Disney World! (January 23rd, 2015) *Full House Goes to Disney World! (January 30th, 2015) *Family Matters Goes to Disney World! (February 6th, 2015) *Roseanne Goes to Disney World! (February 13th, 2015) *Step By Step Goes to Disney World! (February 20th, 2015) *Boy Meets World Meets Disney World! (February 27th, 2015) *Sabrina the Teenage Witch Goes to Disney World! (March 6th, 2015) *ABC Goes to Disneyland! (March 13th, 2015) *Back to the Future: The Ride Part 1 (March 27th, 2015) *Back to the Future: The Ride Part 2 (April 10th, 2015) *Back to the Future: The Ride Part 3 (April 24th, 2015) *The Simpsons Ride Teaser (May 1st, 2015) *The Simpsons Ride (May 8th, 2015) *Back to the Future: The Ride - Deleted Stuff! (June 5th, 2015) *Shrek 4D Part 1 (June 26th, 2015) *The Simpsons Ride - Deleted Stuff! (July 10th, 2015) *Meanwhile, on July 17, 2015... (July 17th, 2015) *Shrek 4D Part 2 (August 28th, 2015) *30 Years of EPCOMMENTARY! (September 11th, 2015) *Back to the Future: The Ride - Commentary Part 1 (October 21st, 2015) *Back to the Furure: The Ride - Commentary Part 2 (October 22nd, 2015) *Back to the Future: The Ride - Commentary Part 3 (October 23rd, 2015) *Escape From Tomorrow Part 1 (November 6th, 2015) *Escape From Tomorrow Part 2 (November 20th, 2015) *Star Tours (1987-2010) - Commentary (December 18th, 2015) *Escape From Tomorrow Part 3 (December 25th, 2015) *Escape From Tomorrow Deleted Stuff! (March 11th, 2016) *The Haunted Mansion Movie Part 1 (March 25th, 2016) *The Walt Disney Family Museum (April 1st, 2016) *The Haunted Mansion Movie Part 2 (April 29th, 2016) *The Haunted Mansion Movie Part 3 (May 20th, 2016) *Soarin' Over Frozen VLOG! (July 4th, 2016) *Some Jerk Riffs - Disneyland Opening Day Telecast (July 26th, 2016) Links *Some Jerk with a Camera on ChannelAwesome.com Category:Shows Category:TGWTG Category:Content